<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unhappily Kept Secrets by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409117">Unhappily Kept Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Conversations, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Adultery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Drabble. Wanda knows something about Bruce, and she's not happy. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner/Undisclosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unhappily Kept Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming into the Avenger’s kitchen, Bruce sits next to Wanda. “Hey, uh, thanks for-”</p>
<p>“It’s not my business.” Floating over a container of sugar, she adds some to her coffee. “Do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>He sighs. “Look, am I going to need to- Are you going tell anyone?”</p>
<p>Scoffing, she looks into his eyes. “No. But you know that she’s not going to leave her husband, don’t you? It doesn’t matter what you once were. He’s the one she married. You’re the other man. And that’s all you’ll ever be.”</p>
<p>Shifting, he looks away. “Yeah. I know.”</p>
<p>“You deserve better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>